imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The School of Thought
"It's a school run by the Inner Circle. If we get through this, you're going to be taught how to use your powers by the champions of the Imagine Nation." -Jazen explaining to Jack, The Accidental Hero The School of Thought is an educational group of young kids lead by the Inner Circle. They are seen as the next set of best heroes that the Imagine Nation will have. Description The School of Thought is an unorthodox academy, as it has no established building for classrooms and not many teachers. As told by the Inner Circle, the world is the class room, and the experiences the lessons that they must learn. Each teacher, due to a central belief, usually are the ones that focus on lessons that concentrate on such belief. Classes can be held anywhere both within the Imagine Nation as much as out in the Real World at any time of the day and year. Sometimes there are hiatus between classes, let be for a lesson or urgency happening to the country. Tasks Due to it being a school, despite its unconventional way of studies, the students are expected to get to class on time, take exams, and assimilate the lessons. There are special programs as well, as shown in the Secret War, where the second-year students were the sidekicks of well-known heroes, such as Midknight, Richochet, and Blue. There are also classes that all year-level students must participate all together. History It's not known when the School of Thought was first established, but it's well known. It's the most famous and prestigious school in the Imagine Nation, and super-powered kids are always excited to have just the opportunity for entrance exams. It's also rare that all students from a single year manage to graduate. Lorem Ipsum, though not known when or for how long she was at school, was part of it and had a bright future until Smart pulled her out and sent her to his secret prison for some time, as she did not obey him. This reasons are kept hidden for some time, as no one knows she was created in a lab by Smart. Time later, despite the growing suspicions of Jack's loyalties, the Inner Circle allow for Jack to be a part of the year's entrance exams along with Skerren and Allegra. After the confrontation with Revile, the Inner Circle unanimously vote that the three children have passed the tests and are more than welcome to be a part of the school, if they so wish. Jack hesitates, but in the end is convinced to accept the invitation. Classes go on to the next year, though stopped briefly due to a five-day warning of another invasion by the Rüstov. The Inner Circle takes advantage of this to offer the students to do solo missions. After Jack's abduction from by the Rüstov, however, it's assumed that classes resumed though tensely by the divided opinions of Jack's place in the war, particularly on the students, as they all believe Jack will overcome the virus, save for Skerren. After Jack's return to the Imagine Nation, there's no mention of the classes as war rages everywhere. After they win the war and Jack finds his father and identity of his mother, it's assumed that everyone will take a rest after all that's happened, though classes will resume. Notable Students * Jack Blank * Allegra * Skerren * Trea * Zhi * Lorem Ipsum (formerly) Teachers * Stendeval * Virtua * Hovarth (gym) * Chi (gym) * Prime * Jonas Smart (formerly) * Clarkston Noteworthy * Midnight (Sidekick program) * Richochet (Sidekick program) * Blue (Sidekick program) Gallery SchoolOfThought.jpg JackBlank.jpg Allegra.jpg Skerren.jpg Category:Organizations